


A picture says a thousand words

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, glimpses through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: A picture says a thousand words, but a few words can change the story.Edits/Manipal/Photoshop wherever pics we got of our boys being collected and turned into a pic fic. Yes it's called a pictures says a thousand words and I'm going to try and stick to that! And as poetic as it would be for all of them to be 1,000 words that's not going to happen so just go with it.





	1. Prologue

[](https://ibb.co/D7fHbzb)

"Stop pulling at it." Mandy fixed his tie for the hundredth time she was sure of it "you're worse than a fucking child"

Mickey made a low rumble of disinterest 

"It'll be over soon and you can go right back to looking like your regular thug self."

"Feels like I'm being strangled" his hand reached up to adjust it again only to have Mandy smack his hand

"Stop it or you will be." 

He looked in the mirror, he looked ridiculous; wearing a fucking monkey suit. Mickey couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be here. God; if he was even a real thing wouldn't approved of his sin stained shoes pacing around. But he wasn't here for himself, he was here for Ian. 

Finally trusting that he'd leave the tie alone for half a minute she stepped back sitting on the dark green velvet couch. "I--I actually got something for ya" she reached down next to the couch revealing a black leather book. 

"The fucks this? You ain't the sentimental type" Mickey took the book into his hands with a hesitate look. Feeling the need to sit down in the chair next to him "you, that's you shit for brains" she rolled her eyes. Insulting him would hopefully hold back the tears that were testing to ruin her makeup. Her normal jet black makeup was toned down just slightly; claiming the black liner matched the dress; a simple black dress, probably inappropriately too low for Church but Mandy didn't care about any big guy upstairs she was here for Mickey and black was definitely her colour.

"It's like this" she took a deep breath hoping to get everything she needed to say out "it's kinda fucking poetic, he was my first boyfriend, and he was your first boyfriend" her breathe wasn't long enough

She stopped making eye contact or the waterproof mascara would really be tested. "And there's beauty in the darkness; and I had this rush of memories that burst out of those days. And in those memories; I got to see you become…well you! And Ian the best fucking thing to happen to both of us" she let a smile creep into her face "and I know you think it's a stupid hobby, to take pictures. But now especially I think you're gonna be happy I did"

Her photos were her escape, her beautification of their horror. She started out as bratty kid with a flash camera in her brothers face. Now it was a real passion with real talent. 

"because things going to be different now" the pause was a moment but it felt like a lifetime "it's not the three Musketeers anymore" 

They had so many memories; the three of them. Some were faint now with the passing of years, mixed with far too much booze. Days of shooting the shit that we're beautiful and bounding but at the end of the day not something that comes to mind at first thought, those memories have a layer of heavy dust covering them with cobwebs that you'd seriously have to shake to get loose and remember. 

Some were clear as if they happened yesterday. She could clearly remember Mickey being an idiot and too scared to love Ian so ran off and got himself lockup; she thought of those as the lost years. It did however make her and Ian's bound unbreakable in that time. Mandy knew how much it killed Mickey not being able to fit Ian when they discovered he was bipolar. They had gone through hell and back. Mandy knew then they could make it through anything.

"now you'll be married and official or some shit and I'll just be the fucking squatter living in the other room"

"You are a squatter mands, you've lived with us for years and I don't think you've ever paid rent" Ian's smile was warm, genuine. He walked over sitting on the arm of the chair Mickey had just placed himself 

"So what is it?" Ian asked even though it was pretty fucking obvious. 

"It's your history book. Cause you two are a love story for the fucking ages" 

Ian cracked open the leather picture book 

"Don't fucking look at it now, we kinda got other plans" Mickey reminded 

"Yeah it can't start without us anyway" Ian smiled taking a look at the first picture.


	2. Long exposure

[](https://ibb.co/2qnyzqm)

Mickey wasn't sure when it started. Wasn't sure of the exact moment. He just remembered flashes. Memories. Moments. All of them included him smoking. 

Easily by fourteen, Mickey had kissed girls, had stuck his hand down boy's pants; even if it was to threaten to tear the balls off. He was no longer a virgin, and continued to keep up certain expectations as such. He had dabbled in drugs and was no stranger to alcohol and of course cigarettes.

When he was sixteen his sister went and found herself a boyfriend. For once not some fuck up that he'd have to fuck up later. Some kid from down the street, and from what Mickey could tell they only ever held hands. The stupid red head was over all the time. He inhaled his smoke.

By Seventeen Mickey stood in the rain outside of Gallagher's house with a cigarette in his mouth. That was the moment that stood out the most. The endless packs of cigarettes as he stood outside too chicken shit to do anything about Ian Gallagher, about how he made him feel.

"Ya know that's gonna kill you" his sister bounced over to him as she left Ian's house. Her long fingers snatched the cigarette from his and placed it on her own lips

"Everything's gonna kill us, fuck aren't ya shocked Terry hasn't offed us yet?" It wasn't a question but they both knew the answer It was a morbid thought, but reasonable at the time. 

"You know I don't need you to walk me home right" 

Mickey shrugged he couldn't tell her the real reason he waited outside for her, instead he took back his smoke, sucking it back before blowing the puff of whitish smoke in her direction, his lips curling at the corners.  
****  
It wasn't peer pressure. Or social anxiety. Or anything of the sort that made him start. Yes smoking had been in his house since before he was born. But Ian only had one reason for smoking consistently. 

It was Mickey.

It was wanting to share something with Mickey.

Not that they didn't share other things, afterall Ian was over the Milkovich house any time Terry wasn't around. The three of them would hang out, eating poptarts, pizza pockets and playing on the PlayStation. 

But the cigarettes seemed different. More intimate. More of a challenge. Mickey easily caved in sharing the other things, but sharing a last cigarette; that was sacred thing. 

He would watch Mickey smoke sometimes. Mickey was a serious smoker, he'd play with the smoke, enjoyed being emerged in the haze. Mick's eyes would soften, his face would relax. His chin tilted up, ever so slightly. 

Ian would realize how gorgeous Mickey truely was. How it was the only the onto time he seemed at peace. Ian would watch his apple moving slowly in his pale neck; fuck how he wanted to sink his teeth into that neck. But Mandy's brother was definitely not interested in him. 

His cheeks, hallowed and thin as he sucked the life of out the cigarette. Ian's imagination soared watching every aspect of Mickey, how those hollow cheeks would look elsewhere, sucking.

The first time Mickey offered Ian the butt of his smoke was like Christmas. Ian placed the small remainder of the cigarette onto his lips; his lips were touching where Mickey's had just been, it was fucking magical. 

Once they had been sitting on opposites side of the couch; assuming the distance would drown out the sexual pull. Mandy had convinced them that they should all go to a house party. But now they were stuck waiting for her to get ready. It was an unconscious move as Mickey removed the cigarette from his mouth he passed it over to Ian with not much more than a head nod. It was more than sharing a cigarette it was sharing a bond, a connection, a truth that Mickey was ok with Ian around.

They began sharing a smoke in bed after fucking. No one knew, they had to keep it a secret. Ian didn't want to hurt Mandy, Mickey didn't want to get hurt by his father. They'd lay tangled in the bed, their hearts finding a rhyme together trying come down to a normal pace. Ian lot the smoke, taking the first inhale and passed Mickey the cigarette. Sex and Smoking went together like they did. Dangerous and hot.

***  
When Mickey was Eighteen, he was beaten and bruised by his father for loving Ian. He sat on Ian's front step and chain smoked his way through a whole pack before the tears welled up in his eyes. "Fuck" was the only word to escape his lips for an hour.

That summer the three of them made themselves scarce never staying home for very long. Many nights spent at the Gallagher house or in Frank's old run down, rust coloured; and actual rusty van that puttered along until it stopped and they camped out under the stars

Mandy had never seen them so close, part of her ached for loss of her first boyfriend; even if it was a facade. And part of her ached for a love that true. She knew something had happened between them, something to do with all of Mick's bruises from their father, neither of them were offering up the details. Instead they kept each other close, at times she wondered if they were joined at the hip. 

It was early morning, the three of them had slept in the van. Mandy was the last of them awake. The early morning sun was rising behind Ian. Mickey had just walked up behind him taking his last cigarette out of his mouth and passing it to his lover. He leaned his head in resting it on the back of Ian's neck. He didn't say anything; or if he did Mandy couldn't hear it. But she could feel the love. Even if they weren't there yet to say it. They stood with the smoke engulfed around them keeping them in a protective bubble if only for that moment. 

A moment that needed to be captured.


	3. Picture this

"It looks like a beautiful moment, but remember leading up to it?"

[](https://ibb.co/KxFzs42)

Mickey woke up to something heavy on his chest. 

“Go back to bed,” he grumbled, cracking an eye open and glancing over at the clock. “’fucks sack, 's six.” 

The weight on his chest bounced up and down a few times shaking the whole bed "he ain't gonna stop" Ian shifted out of his deep sleep

“Up, up wake up!” 

Mickey shifted tossing the small child closer to Ian's side of the bed "no"

"You can't just say no" Ian yawned, pushing himself up on his elbows until he was face to face with the small brunette boy with the biggest grin 

Maybe it was the time away, the fight they had to get full custody of Yevgeny but Ian had a soft spot for whatever the kid wanted. 

“dude, it’s too early to be awake.” Ian kissed his forehead, . 

"But I want pamcakes" 

“if you're getting me up I'm making coffee before pancakes!"

"whyyyy" Yevs voiced whined out "You said no if it’s five or four, but it’s six!” he pointed at the clock 

“dont be so smart!" Ian ruffled the hair into his head. "Your father let you stay up watching TV thinking you'd sleep in this morning, and I think he should be the one to get up with you" 

“No, you,” Yevgeny insisted, giggling. Hugging him tightly around the neck. “Up, up, up!” 

Begrudgingly the two of them headed down the stairs, that entered straight into the kitchen, the smell of coffee was already filling the air as Ian made the turn down the last three steps.

“Hey, you.” mandy turned from where she was standing by the coffee machine and smiled at Yevvy. 

"What are you up so early?" Ian asked 

"Early? I'm just getting in" her hair, make up and dress should have clued him into that. "Figured you might need coffee on when he woke ya up" Mandy past Ian a mug. The gulping sounds of coffee still brewing

"You're a fucking saint" 

"Obviously you have no idea what I've just done" she laughed. 

"What did you do aunt Mandy?" The boy beamed up at her 

Mandy never one to shy away from the truth, but also not get an ass whopping from Mickey went with the half truth "I was out dancing!" She picked up her phone throwing on a Spotify playlist of club songs, placing the phone on the docking station. "Wanna dance?" She asked.

The music already started with a beat getting Mandy's hips to sway. Yevgeny jumped up repeatedly not in any rhythm to the music 

"Little dude come on, that ain't dancin'" she took his arms in attempt to get them to swing in a decent manner and not one of a fish out of water.

"How come Ian hasn't taught you how to dance yet?" Her eyes flickered up to Ian. Even with the smudged black line, those eyes could cut through glass. 

"You're silly Mandy. He doesn't dance" 

"He sure use to" Mandy swayed her hips gently knocking into the side of Yevs. "He could dance, and party, and--"

"And gave it all up for normal--for you" Ian smiled a big smiled as he swooped his arms under yevvy's armpits and swung him around the kitchen. The small boy squealed with excitement as the room spun faster and faster. His voice getting louder than the music.

Ian laughed as he put him down before they both fell over. 

"Turn that fucking shit off" his voice was tired but the words were crystal clear. Mandy quickly grabbed her phone fearing Mickey might actually throw it in the sink.

"A quarter in the jar!” Yevgeny reminded "no Daddy words 'member. I'm a vewy impression-nable child" Yev used a big word he had heard Ian use with Mickey when they discussed the idea of a swear jar. Obviously Mickey wasn't for it. It was clear if this kid ever needed to have a squirrel fund. He had the best way to get extra cash.

"Don't push it kid, I ain't had my coffee"

Roboticly he walked past all of them to the counter, pouring his coffee, eyes barely open Ian leaned into him. "Sorry the music was loud, got caught up in the moment" Ian kissed the side of Mickey's head.

Mickey rolled his shoulders trying to get the ginger off of him “Don’t make me love you,” he grumbled turning to face him “’m tryin’ to be mad at you, fuckers woke me up” 

“You can’t be mad at me, I’m adorable, he's adorable and mandy-- well she's adorable too you just won't admit that one” Ian teased. Taking his free hand Mickey wrapped it around Ian's waist rubbing his thumbs in circles over his hips. He sighed, Ian knew him all too well. He allowed Ian to lay a soft kiss on his lips before his first sip of coffee; that was love.

“Daaaaaad,” Yev called, bouncing onto the couch " Stop kissing! Come play! Make pamcakes!" 

"After coffee" they were nearly in unison

Ian barely had time to place his coffee on the small side table next to the couch before Yevvy tackled him making hungry monster sounds. "I'm a monster, feed me!" He giggled Mickey sat back watching the two of them, amazed his life turned out this good. "Only eat pamcakes!" He said in his growling monster voice.

Ian had the boy dangling in the air looking up smiling. Mickey knew the two of them were lost in their own world. He knew his grumpy self didn't deserve them, as much as he loved sleep he loved them more. Taking another sip of coffee he knew he couldn't complain about being up early 

Mandy stood still hoping they wouldn't see her, trying to to interfere with the moment to capture it's pureness.

"You want pancakes you gotta help Monster" Ian informed the growling child dangling in the air. "Think you're strong enough to crack the eggs?" Ian knew it would be the destruction of the kitchen to ask Yev to help. But weekends are for banana pancakes, endless pots of coffee and giggles for a happy child.


	4. Flash photography

[](https://ibb.co/YTBB3Kc)  
[how do i get car insurance for myself](https://carinsuranceguru.org/does-each-driver-need-car-insurance-or-just-each-car)  
"I’m gonna need you to run that by me one more fucking time time” 

Ian had already said it twice Mickey knew what he said.  
"I wanna shave your balls, it'll be fucking sexy"

Mickey swallowed hard, how the hell would a blade on his balls be sexy, deadly but not sexy. "And yer gonna do this, cause I’m aint a cat, I can’t reach back there far enough to see the back of my nutsack, much less shave it.”

Ian nodded, Mickey gave a slight nod of agreeing to the fucked up kink of Ian's.

Micket was naked and leaning back against the tub when Ian walkee in. He glared at Ian stepping towards him the razor visible in his grasp. To his surprise, Ian placed the razor on the small pedestal sink. Reaching past Mickey he turned on the tub. The steam began to fill the room, the mirror fogged over.

There’s nothing Ian likes more than relaxing in nice, hot bath after a hard day. Showers were for morning, and sex but a bath was for pleasure. "Get in" ian instructed the tub fulled with bubbles. 

"What the fucks this?" 

"It's called loosening up and you fucking need it. So get in close your eyes and escape the daily shit, you deserve a little pampering."

"Close my eyes with you with that damn razor don't think so Gallagher, keepin' my eye on you."

"Just trying to be fucking romantic" 

Ian slowly stripped his clothes off and left them on the closed toilet seat. "Make room" After testing the water's temperature with his toe, Ian sunk into the tub, The water came up almost all the way to Mickey's knees, he sighed breathing in the soap smells like nectar and fresh herbs; Ian couldn't have found something more manly? 

His senses were heightened, the soap, the small quarters, Ian's hands moving around to find him.

Mickey couldn't argue with the feeling of strong hands massaging his back and shoulders, as Ian's hands started washing him, they'd done some kinky fucking shit, but sitting here in a bubble bath was a foreign and a new set of vulnerability for him. If anyone ever asked he'd never admit to enjoying a bubble bath.

Ian knew just where to touch and where to linger; where to tease and where to hold. Those hands know everything that turns Mickey on and is using that knowledge to make this bath go from sensual to sexual.

"Don’t you trust me?” he asked, gingerly cupping Mickey's balls with his free hand and stretching them slightly so that he could reach the spot that he wanted to work on.

A faint grunt escaped Mickey's lips as he touched his sensitive areas, and Ian was satisfied to also see Mickey's cock make a slight but noticeable twitch in response.

“with my fucking life obviously,” was Mick's frustrated sounding reply. He inhaled deeply his lifelong distrust for any human was battling with his unwavering love for Ian.

Mickey was the thug, but ian was far more dangerous than he ever could have been. 

Ian had talent with a weapon, even one as small as a razor. He had a way with words; to make anything sound convincing.

“Then just stay still,” Ian murmured, the cream was cold, but the warmth of the bath helped with the body temperature. Ian thoroughly started to remove a few hairs located around the area of Mickey's balls with the razor. His long fingers held the razor like an artist holds a paintbrush. With each stroke Mickey's breath became less sharp and more of an exhale with sensation. Ian being ever so delicate with the sensitive skin.

Mickey start to feel warm again, thinking about the closeness of this whole thing. If only the smell of a witches kitchen didn't fill in his nostrils with every sharp inhale of this. Shaving isn't suppose to be a bonding or intimate moment it's something to do out of necessity; doing something for Ian that makes him happy is a necessity for Mickey.

Mickey held his ankle and upper thigh stretching his leg high into the air. It hadn't taken as long as Mickey thought it would, as Ian placed the razor aside and faced Mickey's half hard dick. Fuck he wanted him. Ian's weird fetish actually worked he was hot for him.

They soaked in the presence of each other, Mickey wondered if the water had been too hot as everything seemed to be blissfully hazy, every movement and breath, every thought, every touch they shared.

Ian carefully dragged the sponge over Mickey's genitals and upper thigh; partly to clean them off and also for the sake of touch and friction.

The water was getting cold and Mickey knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

"Mandy!" His hissed, his voice was lower than ever as he finally finished puberty. Carl's face had cleared, he grew his hair into a moppy mess that he decided looked like untamed and great bed head. 

"Shut up" she hissed back waving her arm over for him. The two Milkovich's had moved in when the eldest two Gallagher's moved out. Carl rolled his head half way back on his neck before walking over "listen" her head was leaning gently on the bathroom door

“Oh dear !” she gasped trying not to snicker loudlyhearing a new noise emerge. 

"Who is it?"

“I... I think it's our brothers.”

Speechless for a moment he furrowed his brow, "fuck. Then why are we listening?"

"For the right moment" she grinned pulling her phone out from her bra. Switching to the camera she hoped the focus would adjust fast enough as her next few moments we're going to be swift. 

She swung open the door. 

Her phone infront of her face she quickly pressed the round button.

Ian's head looked forward, a stupid grin on his face; of course he wouldn't be ashamed of what they were doing.

Mickey still had his leg up "can't get any fucking privacy in this house" he splashed his leg down. "Fucking wanna be paparazzi get out!"


	5. Oh snap

"Why would I want to go camping?" Mickey asked bewildered by the idea Ian was suggesting "We're already fucking poor" expanding his arms to showcase their horribly small living room.. "Camping is just spending a shit ton of money to pretend we're homeless!" 

"It's about sleeping under the stars, plaid blankets and the smell of firewood. It's suppose to be romantic." Ian always the romantic, plus ROTC training from his younger days; least with camping you come prepared unlike the night ROTC dropped him in the woods and he had to make shelter and forage for food. 

"Mosquitos, rocks, and the possibility of gettin' eaten by a morherfucking bear. Think I'll pass Gallagher" 

"I know it ain't the romance you want, but I could go with ya" Mandy shrugged leaning her body into her bestie Ian Gallagher "not like I'm getting any nature shots here to add to my photography profolio" Mandy knew she wasn't the Milkovich Ian wanted to spend time with in the woods. But she also knew her brother was pig headed. "Mickey, you suck at being a boyfriend ya know!" 

"Nah suckings the part I'm good at bitch" 

"Guess it's a Milkovich specialty then" Mandy added knowing the additional information would bother her brother. 

"come on, anything to get out of this place right" Ian pouted.

After a bit more Gallagher specialty guilt but finally Mickey agreed to go with them "Ok fuck. I'll go but I ain't dressing like a lumberjack"   
****  
The birds chirping, the wind whistling through the leaves, a pure melody Ian thought; Mickey thought he should have brought his shotgun. Mickey hated the woods. His entire body ached it felt like they'd been walking for hours; maybe a day. When in reality it had only been an hour at most. 

He was dressed like a lumberjack as Mickey and the other two finally made it to a beautiful clearing in the woods. The light streamed through the trees and Mandy declaired she had to go get photos immediately. Mickey cussed under his breath that she just didn't want to help set up the camp site. 

Ian could tell Mickey was going to start complaining   
"Fucking cold as fucking hell-" right on cue. 

"Nature people call that crisp" Mandy clarified not yet out of ear shot of them "you think this is cold? wait till we go down by the water!" He might kill her;no one would find the body in these woods. He waited to hear her footsteps further away 

"Body heat?" Ian suggested getting closer. Mickey tried to kick Ian off when his cold fingers laced with his, but didn't succeed.

Ian pushed Mickey up against the side of a tree, running his hands down Mick's chest and grabbing looping his thumbs in his jeans.

"You little shit," mick chuckled.

The two of them fought for control Mickey pulling Ian in, Ian pushing Mickey back against the tree. He could feel the bark scratching up Mickey's back, the roughness separated only by a shirt thinned with sweat. Mickey wasn't complaining; if anything his body was begging for more. Mick's hands desperately clutching and clawing down Ian's arms, not wanting there to be space between them. Their bodies grinded against each other "need you" Mickey's voice almost a whisper into the broken kiss. How were they going to get naked, fuck against the tree? There was no logic Mickey just needed to happen and now. 

Ian tore Mickey's jacket off of him Mick gasped in response, and they both start losing clothes; Ian was able to hang on to his shirt and keep his pants on half-way.

Mickey's pants dropped to the ground he turned to face the tree. Ian tried to find his balance on the uneven terrain, wanting nothing more than to thrust himself into mickey. He had to ease into it his finger slipped in a bit erratic, hearing Mickey's noises assured him he was still doing fine in his haste. 

Finally and urgently Ian slammed deep into Mickey's ass. His nails digging into Mickey's hips. While Mickey's hands wrapped around the tree. 

It was a blur of sweat and moans until Ian came with a vigorous jolt, causing Mickey to come all over the tree.

And then there is quiet, with only heavy breathing to break the silence of the forest. Ian leaned his head down into Mickey's neck covering it with warm kisses. 

A twig snapped in the distance which sounded like ear shattering to them. Mandy was on her way back. "Fuck. Shit" Ian jumped backward. Quickly grabbing his jeans and yanking them up. 

"Son of a Birch" Mickey scrambled and ended up scraping his arm across the tree, trying to pull his pants up. 

Trying to hide the smirk on his face, the pure enjoyment he was having. Mickey rushed over to Mandy throwing his arm into her camera lens."Fuck Mandy look, told you nothing good would come from camping" 

[](https://ibb.co/ZXt0d6y)

"what the fuck were you doing in the woods anyway?" The signature arch of her eyebrow as she scanned the look of their clothes and the obvious lack of setting up the campsite which she hopped to avoid doing.

"getting some wood" Ian offered up an answer leaving a long pause made Mickey squirm "figured a fire would be nice" Ian finally added to Mandy, needing to turn back into the trees for said fire wood, and before his face broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love over due chapter.   
We'll see if we can keep this going


End file.
